


【罗索】处男外科医生 x bitch剑士

by 江寒 (baifenggz)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifenggz/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%AF%92
Summary: 基本上是炮友关系，没有恋爱描写。有罗→柯单箭头，mob索的性描写提及。





	【罗索】处男外科医生 x bitch剑士

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上是炮友关系，没有恋爱描写。
> 
> 有罗→柯单箭头，mob索的性描写提及。

    离开德雷斯罗萨、前往佐乌的某个夜晚，罗罗诺亚·索隆向他提出了邀请。

    打败多弗朗明戈之后直到现在，罗偶尔还是会有种不真实感，束缚了他十三年的重压猛地卸下，让他一阵一阵地发怔。  
    宴会的余兴已经散尽，那个永远精力过剩的草帽小子也吃饱喝足去睡觉了，甲板上难得安静下来。罗松了一口气——他实在不擅长应付这种过分的热情。  
    而且习惯真是可怕的东西，相处不过几天，他就能从身后窸窣的衣摆摩擦声、铿锵的剑鞘碰撞声，辨认出同盟海贼团的船员了。  
    “索隆当家的，你找我有事？”  
    “啊。”  
    剑士在他身边坐下，咕咚咕咚地将酒瓶里的液体一饮而尽，然后偏过头看着他，三枚耳坠随着他的动作轻轻晃动着。  
    罗第一次看到剑士露出这种眼神。带着两分醉意、满是欲望和野性、又有些兴奋和跃跃欲试。  
    “来做吧。”  
    “……哈？”  
    “你小子，喜欢男人吧？”索隆的脸靠得更近了，两个人的呼吸相互交缠，“不喜欢也没关系，找个男人处理性欲在海上很常见。”  
    罗因为太过惊讶而沉默了。  
    这是什么？那个罗罗诺亚竟然向他求欢？难道海贼猎人是狩猎男人的淫荡魔兽吗？或者这是对方船长授意的增进同盟感情的另类方式？  
    “你……在你自己的船上也这么开放吗？”  
    索隆像是想到了什么人，一瞬间露出嫌恶的表情。  
    “我从来不对同伴出手，”他看了看这个英俊的黑发男人， “不过同盟的船长就另当别论了。”  
    海浪轻柔地撞击着船舷，发出规律的水声。  
    索隆按着他的后脑，微凉的唇贴上了他的。罗没有推拒也没有回应，任由对方的舌尖在他口腔内逡巡，只惊讶于对方唇舌的柔软，尝起来实在不像是被称为魔兽的男人。大约10秒后，剑士放开了他，舔了舔唇，一脸诧异地看着他。  
    “你是性冷淡吗？”  
    “你很有魅力，索隆当家的，”罗抚摸着他的脸颊，喘了口气，“不过我今晚没什么兴致，抱歉。”

    罗承认自己被勾引了。被那个吻轻易地挑起了欲火。  
    索隆长得很英俊，身材也足够漂亮，无论对男人还是女人都有着致命的吸引力，罗也不能免俗。拒绝只是习惯使然，毕竟禁欲的生活过得太久，他并不擅长应付这种调情。  
    他做过几次春梦，对象大多数时候是柯拉松，偶尔看不清是谁，不过总是男人。13年前的一场告白（他自认为那是盛大热烈的爱情表现），或者更早一些的相处，彻彻底底地影响了他的性取向。但心理和生理上的双重洁癖让他下意识地排斥性接触，除了偶尔对着镜子里的纹身自慰之外，他并没有试图跟任何男人和女人建立起身体上的联系，即使主动倒贴的人多如牛毛。  
    总的来说，死亡外科医生特拉法尔加·罗，26岁，是个处男。

 

    那晚之后索隆没有再主动跟他有什么亲密接触，依旧每天训练、喝酒、睡觉，看上去完全是个禁欲克己的剑士。他们顺利登上了象岛，又跟草帽船长分开，驶上了前往和之国的航线。一切似乎回到了原点，罗几乎要以为那个朦胧暧昧的夜晚也是他某个春梦的一部分，直到他们在某个小岛靠岸，为潜艇补给食物和淡水。  
    “诶？索隆那家伙！怎么又不打招呼自己一个人走了啊！”  
    “大概是去找酒喝了吧。”  
    “真让人担心啊，那个笨蛋。”  
    “……我去找他。”  
    “帮大忙了啊特拉男，找那家伙可是很辛苦的工作。”  
    草帽团成员们吵吵闹闹地走向另一个方向，罗回过神时，已经来到了这座小镇唯一的酒吧门口。  
    那个剑士能靠着自己的方向感找到这间昏暗又凌乱的酒吧真是个奇迹。罗看了一眼里面的情形，顿时有抬脚离开的冲动。索隆正坐在里面喝酒，仿佛对集中在自己身上的露骨视线毫无察觉，衣襟凌乱地敞开，露出里面紧实的肌肉。他垂着眼睛，任由身边的男人搂上他的腰，对递到面前的酒杯来者不拒。  
    显然索隆正在勾搭男人，跟那晚对他做的事一样。  
    这男人难道没有半点警戒心吗？对自己的力量太过自信了吧？而且他找一夜情对象的标准也太低了一些。只要是男人就可以吗？  
    他知道索隆的秘密，按理说这时候应该知趣地离开，再体贴一些的话，应该替索隆找个完美的借口，让他自由地去解决自己的欲望。  
    也许是男人的自尊心作祟，又或许是那晚的吻让他念念不忘，罗叹了口气，张开了room。  
    “Shambles！”  
    正要摸上索隆的胸的某个酒鬼扑了个空，剑士被瞬移到罗的身边，茫然地看着他。  
    “……什么啊，是你啊，特拉男。”  
    “索隆当家的，跟我回去。”罗抓住他的胳膊，“不能放你一个人在岛上闲逛。”  
    索隆“啧”了一声，站在原地不动，表情有些不耐烦。  
    “为什么我非得听你的啊？听好了，你跟我们只是同盟关系而已，别以为可以像船长一样命令我。”  
    “我有义务替草帽当家的照看他船员的安全。”  
    “……”索隆的神情动摇了一瞬，罗注意到了他的异样，没有作声。  
    “这座岛并不安全，也有为了赏金盯上你的人。”罗拉着他继续往回走， “打断你狩猎男人很抱歉，今晚来我房间吧，我会补偿你的。”  
    索隆乖乖地任由他牵着，闻言怀疑地看了他一眼，“你能满足我吗？我可是问过企鹅跟虎鲸了，他们说船长还是个处男呢。”  
    “……啰嗦！”  
    “诶，原来是真的啊，明明比我大好几岁。”剑士盯着罗的黑脸，一股优越感油然而生，“太有趣了。那今晚我会好好关照你的。”

 

    罗终于合上书，结束了一天的工作。他伸着懒腰，转过椅子看着安静地坐在他的床上的男人。  
    “有件事我一直有点好奇，索隆当家的。”  
    “啊？”  
    剑客在深夜如约而至，卸下了他的三把刀，脱掉了外套和长裤，只穿着松松垮垮的浴袍，正在擦拭头发上的水滴。  
    “你一直都习惯被男人抱吗？”  
    索隆平静地看了他一眼，然后大方地承认了：“啊，是这样没错。”  
    “原因呢？可以告诉我吗？”  
    “也没什么不能说的。我刚出海不久就被人骗上床了，是被抱的那方。一开始做的时候很疼，但也有舒服的感觉。后来有点上瘾，就习惯这样解决欲望了。”  
    他轻描淡写的解释反而让罗一时哑然。这种性欲处理对海上的男人来说的确就跟吃饭喝水一样自然，但从这个剑豪口中说出来还真是有些冲击。  
    “大概明白了。总之，我来抱你就可以了，对吧？”  
    索隆把毛巾丢到一边，嘴角露出一点坏笑。  
    “前提是你得知道怎么做啊，处男医生。”  
    “索隆当家的，”罗慢慢站起身，走到床边，弯下腰看着他，“你今天一直在挑衅我啊。”  
    他伸出手，顺着优美的脖颈的线条向上抚摸，索隆顺着他的动作仰起头，任由修长的手指慢条斯理地玩弄着左耳的三枚耳环。  
    “我会让你后悔的。”  
    浴袍被彻底扯开了，成熟而美丽的身体完全暴露在他面前。明明是个男人，皮肤却十分光滑敏感，嘴唇贴在上面轻轻吸吮，就会留下小小的淤血痕迹。罗单膝跪在他的腿间，光是舔舐胸前和锁骨就让索隆浑身发抖。  
    他咬了一口发红的耳尖，然后用力吸了一下耳垂，索隆的身体猛地一跳，明明闭上了眼睛，脸上却满是迷乱的表情。为了看到更多的反应，他用手掌缓缓地抚摸着结实的小腹，沿着那条巨大的伤疤一路往上，舌尖插进耳    洞，反复进出着，在索隆的脑中制造着震耳欲聋的色情水声。  
    “啊……好像、耳朵被侵犯了……”  
    罗温柔地抬起他的下颌，下一秒，两人的唇重合在一起。那柔软而温存的触觉让他放松了嘴角，罗毫不客气地把舌头伸了进去。  
    只要被毫不留情地舔遍口腔的舌头轻轻扫过上颚，身体就会变得很舒服，腰部也随着轻轻摇晃。索隆发出呜咽般的鼻音，仿佛撒娇般地抱住了罗的后背。两个人的舌尖不停地交缠，液体混合摩擦的声音直接回响在脑海中。  
    “哈啊……啊啊啊……”  
    紧紧纠缠了许久的唇舌缓缓分开，索隆的脑袋因为缺氧而到了极限，连话都说不出来，只能张大着嘴努力呼吸。  
    罗轻轻抚摸着剑士的背等他顺过气来，修剪整齐的小胡子偶然蹭过他的下巴。索隆的身体敏感地一颤，当然没有逃过罗的眼睛。  
    罗低声笑了，又温柔地去亲他的唇角，故意用胡须蹭他，“你喜欢这个吗？”  
    “闭、闭嘴！”  
    “居然脸红了，索隆当家的。”  
    “你这家伙，真的是处男吗？这么游刃有余的样子，可恶……”  
    “是你太敏感了吧？轻轻摸一下就有感觉了。”罗指了指索隆下半身的“罪证”，“这里都已经湿得一塌糊涂了。”  
    明明谁都没有碰过那里，只是靠亲吻和爱抚，就已经挺立着不停地吐出前液了。索隆咬着唇，看着罗握住自己的性器，技巧性地抚摸着。  
    “唔……”  
    带着刺青的修长有力的手指握着自己怒涨的阴茎，这画面实在太色情了。索隆不由呻吟出声，罗仔细观察着他的表情，稍微加重了一点力度，剑士立刻软了腰，抓住了他的手。  
    “别摸了……”  
    “怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
    索隆潮红的脸上满是汗水，把头埋进他的肩膀。隔了几秒才声音闷闷地回答：“你再摸就要射了。”  
    罗笑着反过来握住他的手，湿漉漉的手指插进他的指间，缓缓地滑动，“先射一次也没关系吧，看你忍得很辛苦。”  
    “我想用后面……”索隆的声音更小了，其中的色情意味让罗下腹一紧。  
    “啊，我知道了。”外科医生的嗓音有些喑哑，“把腿张开吧。”  
    不知是身体过于淫荡了、还是医生的声音太色情，听到这句话，身体像触电一样颤抖了一下，然后温顺地打开了双腿。  
    罗让索隆仰面躺在床上，手指揉捏着男人紧实的屁股，换来对方色情的低喘。把润滑剂倒在手心里，稍微用力分开了臀瓣，食指缓缓探进中间的缝隙里。  
    “啊……”  
    湿热的小洞立刻紧紧地缠住指尖，努力地想要把手指吸得更深。罗稍微用力埋进去第一个指节，听到湿漉漉的水声。  
    原来这个刚直的男人身体里也有这么柔软又脆弱的地方。  
    “嗯、嗯……那里……呜！”  
    自己做和别人做扩张的感觉是不同的吧。索隆用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，不断地发出细碎的呻吟。罗趁着他放松下来，整根手指插了进去。  
    “唔！唔……哈啊……”  
    用指腹轻轻推一下身体内部、大约肚脐以下两三厘米的地方，对方就会轻轻颤抖着，发出令人心神荡漾的娇喘。  
    “……应该是在这里吧，前列腺。”  
    “呃……啊……！你为什么会这么熟练啊！”  
    处男是骗人的吧，明明比他以前见过的男人技术都要好。  
    “我好歹也是个医生啊，索隆当家的。”  
    握惯了手术刀的灵巧的手指在紧热的洞里来回抽插，时而在他敏感的地方摩擦着，发出淫猥的水声。  
    “哈、啊……嗯嗯……”  
    手指不断增加，很快，后穴就变成了熟透的性器官。穴口一张一合，紧紧地衔住手指吮吸着，从身体深处溢出粘稠的爱液，濡湿了罗的手指。  
    “呜……呜……特拉男……已经可以了……”索隆急促地喘息着，太过漫长的前戏反而是一种折磨，他的阴茎已经硬得不成样子，后面也饥渴得想要对方马上就插进去。  
    “你前面和后面流的水把我的床单都弄湿了啊……”  
    “你不也……勃起了……啊啊……！”  
    “乳头明明很柔软，一被玩弄却马上就变硬了，真是可爱又直率的地方……”  
    “……变态吗？唔……！别吸、呜呜呜、要去了……”  
    “只靠着胸部就射精也不错吧？”  
    “变态混蛋医生，你还要不要做了啊！”  
    罗低声笑个不停，拔出了手指，伏在他耳边问：“从后面可以吗？”  
    “无所谓……已、已经…快、快点给我……”  
    跟这个男人做爱真是要命的体验，索隆翻了个身，趴在床上等着对方的临幸。他从来没有过这种甜蜜又焦急的感觉，明明动作很温柔，却让他仿佛置身于狂风骤雨，头晕目眩。  
    “不用这么着急，我也快到极限了……”  
    罗拉开裤链，只露出勃起的阴茎。在他稍微抬起的臀缝之间蹭了蹭，索隆摇着腰想要把那东西吞进去。后穴流出的淫液打湿了臀部，龟头在穴口摩擦了几次迟迟没有插进去，淫荡的屁股更加难耐了。  
    “等等，索隆当家的，”罗无奈地用手紧紧掐住他的腰，不轻不重地打了一下他乱扭的屁股。“你体谅一下处男的技术啊。”  
    “……呜！”  
    也许是因为太过羞耻了，身下的男人安静下来，连后背都泛起了微红。  
    他把自己的东西塞进了热情地为他打开的肉洞里，慢慢埋进最深处。完全插进去的那一瞬间，索隆发出一声呜咽，内壁紧紧地收缩着，不停地喘着气。  
    性交的感觉果然还是太刺激了。罗倒吸了一口气，压抑着射精的冲动，指节因为用力而泛起青白。他伸手摸了摸索隆的阴茎，果然已经射得一塌糊涂，湿漉漉地垂了下来。  
    “只是插进去就……？”  
    “啊、哈啊……好大……呜……”  
    只是被操进身体里、刚刚感受到男人的阴茎，竟然就爽得高潮了。  
    罗抚摸着他的小腹，不停地亲吻他的后颈，直到他平静下来。索隆有些难耐地摇了摇腰，罗立刻开始激烈地抽插。  
    “啊！呜、嗯……”  
    “像这样翘着屁股，淫荡地吃着男人的阴茎，简直是个彻头彻尾的bitch啊，索隆当家的？”  
    “唔唔……哈……哈啊……”  
    罗一边从身后撞击着，一边将手指伸进他的嘴里，撬开紧咬着的唇，色情地抚摸着敏感的口腔。索隆被迫张开嘴，因为不想咬伤对方，只能任凭外科医生灵活的手指在自己的嘴里肆虐。  
    粗大的阴茎在柔软的后穴里来回抽插，罗对着前列腺所在的地方缓缓推进，每次推开肉壁撞上那个敏感的地方，索隆的牙齿就会不自觉地咬上他的手指。  
    真是危险的魔兽呢。  
    索隆慌乱地摇着头，要他把手指拔出来。罗抽出了被舔得湿漉漉的手指，索隆像是松了口气一般地喘息起来。  
    “呜……”  
    魔兽收起了獠牙，抱住他的手，用舌尖舔舐着咬过的伤痕。他的模样可爱得让人受不了，罗又往里挺动了一下，身下的男人发出一声小小的尖叫，弓起背，因为甜美的快感而颤抖。  
    他朝他淫荡地翘起屁股，乞求他的疼爱。  
    “啊、啊…好大……插得好深……好棒……呜呜……！”  
    罗被魔兽的淫语蛊惑了，俯下身亲吻着没有一丝伤痕的脊背，动作越来越快，狠狠地撞进最深处。  
    “唔……我也快要……”  
    “啊……！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”龟头重重地碾上敏感点，索隆发出令自己都难以置信的尖叫，浑身抽搐着又一次达到了高潮。软下去的阴茎无助地在身下的湿透的床单上摩擦着，等待着身后的男人带给自己的下一轮快感。  
    “啊……唔，唔啊啊啊啊……呀! !”  
    深处狭窄的肉壁被刺激了一下，索隆被这冲击吓了一跳，无法压抑的甜腻的喘息喷薄而出。雌穴温顺地承受着被赋予的暴力般的快感，仿佛只为了满足后穴里的肉棒一般。  
    罗骨节分明的手指紧紧抓住索隆紧绷的腰部。只要轻轻地用指尖抚摸敏感的胯骨，后穴就会有反应，腿也会随着抽动。  
    这家伙，明明已经对他做了这么多过分的事情，却还没有射精。  
    索隆努力地摇着腰，想要让罗快点射出来，只有自己一个人持续射精是很难受的。虽然也想过收紧后穴，但是实际上只会让他更加清楚地感受到侵犯他的勃起的形状。一直保持着硬度的肉棒不停地搅动着肉穴，交合处淫水被搅起白沫。顺着臀部滑落下来。  
    “……准备好了吗？”  
    “什……啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
    罗开始密集又猛烈地快速撞击他的后穴，索隆呻吟着想要往前爬，但只要稍微挪动就会被紧紧握住腰拉回来，然后被侵犯得更深。  
    “哈……索隆当家的，是害怕了吗？居然背对着敌人逃走。”  
    “你这混蛋……”  
    罗一言不发的持续动作和在身体深处里砰砰作响的脉搏的触感，让他知道对方已经到了极限。  
    “罗、罗——啊，啊啊啊……啊！”  
    罗终于在他体内射了出来，浓厚粘稠的精液毫无保留地喷涌而出，让他有种肚子渐渐被灌满的错觉，肉洞贪婪地收缩着，将罗播撒的种子吞得更深。在强烈的刺激之下，索隆也浑身抽搐着达到了高潮，前面的性器失禁般吐出了大量透明的体液。  
    “这是什么，前列腺高潮吗？前面是潮吹吗？简直像女人一样。”  
    ——这身体好色情啊。  
    “等等……先别动……呜！”  
    男人的阴茎很快又恢复了硬度，像是要将精液涂抹在仍然极端敏感的内壁上一般，开始慢条斯理地在他身体里搅动。白浊的液体发出噗噗的粘稠声音，从穴口边缘溢了出来。  
    “啊……哈啊……停下！”  
    “里面吸得好厉害啊，索隆当家的……”  
    罗的阴茎沉甸甸地塞在索隆的屁股里，一下一下地摩擦着对方身体里最脆弱的地方。索隆并不讨厌这种感觉，但是才刚刚高潮过就又被折磨敏感点，谁都会因为快感过于强烈而崩溃的。  
    “呜……！我要砍了你……”  
    在床上杀气腾腾地说出这种话的索隆也很可爱，罗哼了一声，从背后啃咬着他的脖子。  
    “……特拉男，不要咬那里…不要从背后了，我想看着你……”  
    罗闻言拔了出来，让索隆翻过身平躺在床上，对方立刻伸出双手抱住他的脖子，拉着他俯下身。罗从善如流地轻轻吻着他，唇边带着一点笑意。  
    “你对其他男人也这么撒娇吗？”  
    索隆哼了一声，腿缠上了他的腰，臀尖贴着昂扬的胯下磨蹭着。  
    “不，因为你是帅哥。”  
    “啧，受宠若惊。你现在的表情，还真是具有煽动性啊……”  
    他把男人的双腿分得更开，对准了还在流淌爱液的湿漉漉的穴口，一口气插了进去。索隆被这突如其来的快感刺激得尖叫起来。  
    “呜哇……！啊、啊啊啊——”  
    每当罗顶弄着他的时候，索隆都会发出甜美的呻吟，就像是从身体内部被挤轧出来一样。外科医生坚硬火热的前端一次又一次地刺入最深处，阴囊不停拍击着他的臀部。  
    “呜、呜……那里、不能再进去了……”  
    索隆像是被顶到了什么地方，有些不舒服地皱起了眉，轻轻地推拒着他。罗也发现随着肉棒侵入得越来越深，似乎已经碰到了结肠口。  
    罗曾经在书上看过，如果阴茎足够长、找准角度的话，可以侵入到结肠部分，一部分人可以由此获得跟前列腺高潮不同的快感。  
    一股强烈的破坏欲涌上心头，他居高临下地看着索隆迷乱的脸。——那么就试试吧。他不断变换着角度，用龟头重重地碾磨着内壁，深处的肠肉被他操得渐渐变软。他像做手术一样翻来覆去摆弄着剑士的身体。  
    “等等、你干什么，该不会……”  
    索隆睁大了眼睛看着他，仿佛在回应他惊恐的目光似的，罗的阴茎突破了结肠口，打开了里面的空间。  
    “啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
    索隆一边流着眼泪一边骂他是个混蛋。当他侵入结肠的时候，收缩的肉壁“啵”地一声吸进了他的龟头，饥渴又急切地咀嚼着美味的肉棒。  
    “唔，感觉里面就像男人的子宫一样呢……”  
    罗这样说着，往里面用力推进了一些。索隆已经发不出声音了，不停挣扎的手脚在他身上留下了许多淤青和抓痕。  
    “……哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”。  
    被蹂躏了结肠深处、大脑一片空白的索隆，尝到了跟以往完全不同的恐怖快感。因为太激烈了，他的脸被唾液、眼泪和鼻涕弄得一团糟，看起来可怜兮兮的。罗擦了擦他脸上的液体，温柔的动作跟下身的强硬侵犯形成了强烈的对比。  
    “好可爱啊，索隆当家的……”  
    “呜……之后我绝对要砍了你……啊啊……！”  
    柔软火热的肠道内壁因为快感和疼痛不停地收缩着，已经被操得牢牢记住了罗的形状。  
    “呜……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
    “……不过感觉还不错吧?是不是变得舒服了，想要更多了？”  
    “嗯嗯嗯……肚子里、子宫里面想要……我想要你……”  
    罗紧紧地握住他的手，与他十指交叉缠。索隆不停地叫着他的名字，催促着他。  
    “罗……罗……唔——”  
    罗低头去亲吻他，缠绕在一起的舌头发出啾啾的水声，夹杂着两人混乱的喘息声。索隆已经被他变成了沉溺于快乐的雌兽，每次被插进去都会发出甜美的叫声。  
    “对不起，好像有点停不下来了，”罗的动作越发凶狠，几乎可以算是暴力的程度，“毕竟是单身了26年的处男，呼——”  
    “索隆当家的可要负起责任来，让我做到满足为止啊。”

 

end


End file.
